


【焉之】一千零一夜

by Meerespflanzen



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen
Summary: 愿君夜夜好眠
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【焉之】一千零一夜

一、

事实证明，对于每一个小男子汉来说，第一次离家独自入睡都是有些紧张的。

初夏夜晚，空调25度，小小一间标准间，两张单人床。

此时在床上抱着巨型加菲猫玩偶翻来覆去寻找睡意的焉栩嘉。

他上床睡觉之前已经跟妈妈打电话约定好，答应妈妈会照顾好自己；意料之中的是，他还是失眠了。

他觉得自己窝在被子里像是吃过的某间自助餐厅里铁板上一块七成熟的牛排，如果再"翻动"几次，怕不是要烧焦了。

啊，小男子汉的困扰。

然而他隔壁床的夏之光此时此刻也在困扰着，只不过是被焉栩嘉翻身时候的动静所吸引。

负责他们生活的老师特地嘱咐夏之光，让他照顾一下这位比他还要小的室友弟弟。

所以夏之光盯着天花板默念了五个数，开口问："是空调太冷了吗？我可以把它温度调高一点。"

"没、没事！"焉栩嘉装作若无其事地用手轻轻擦了一下额头上悄悄冒的汗珠，像一只蚕宝宝一样翻过身，面对着夏之光的床'喊话'，"温度刚好，很合适……只是我，睡不着。"

作为"哥哥"的夏之光轻轻叹了一口气，这是他们集训住宿的第一个晚上，他和焉栩嘉也是刚刚才认识，只能回想着自己小时候睡不着的时候，家里人会怎么哄。似乎，妈妈和爷爷奶奶会选择讲故事这个“听起来”幼稚却很奏效的老办法。

"我给你讲故事好不好？"夏之光觉得自己的脸颊好像也在发烫，不知道是不是空调温度调得又太高了，明明他床头柜上的空调遥控器都没挪过窝。

焉栩嘉一开始还有点想要表现出来拒绝的意思，他都快初三了。可他又想起来和妈妈讲好的，要听哥哥的。

就是万万没想到，这个哥哥也才比自己高一年级而已，自己也是个孩子。

"讲什么？"焉栩嘉还没完全变声的声音显得有些稚嫩，倒是满足了一下夏之光的"哥哥瘾"

"那就，一千零一夜吧。"

夏之光上幼儿园的时候，床头总放着几本《安徒生童话》、《伊索寓言》、《一千零一夜》之类的故事书，最早是绘本，上小学以后是带着拼音的读本，但是男孩子自从在语文课本里学了“桃园三结义”，“武松打虎”这些带着英雄侠气的故事之后，便又一股脑儿地扎进四大名著里。

可他面对着焉栩嘉这个“讲什么故事”问题的时候，却还是第一时间想起了自己小时候听着听着很快睡着、仿佛永远听不到结尾故事的那本《一千零一夜》，妈妈的声音温柔，带着些故意调皮的语调，好像是记忆中关于睡前故事最深刻的部分。

这个漫长的暑假虽然不知道还要和焉栩嘉做多久的室友，夏之光心里颇有仪式感地选择了当一个“知心哥哥”。

“……这样，*姐姐桑鲁卓每天讲一个故事，国王每天都想：'我暂且不杀她，等她讲完故事再说。'”

已经熄灯的房间里，只有透过窗帘传进来的点点星光。

夏之光几乎是一边努力回想着、一边尽量还原大概的故事情节，讲完了那个最初的故事。甚至于他讲到中间，也不敢完全保证没有随口添进几句无关的情节，好像他倒变成了故事里那个“讲故事的人”。

抱着有些忐忑不安的心思，夏之光朝着焉栩嘉床的方向翻过身，坐起来看那边的情况。事实证明，这个“土方法”还是奏效的。

挡着焉栩嘉半个身子的加菲猫玩偶已经没再晃来晃去，夏之光还特地爬起身来，看到焉栩嘉已经平稳睡着的睡颜，才安心地躺回自己靠窗的床上。

瞌睡虫好像是会传染一样，夏之光揉了揉眼睛，对着空气轻轻地说了一声“晚安”，便感觉自己也不知不觉就被拽进了梦里的故事中。

彼此做室友这段“不长不短”的时间里，夏之光在晚上关灯后总会习惯性地讲一个故事再睡。

当然，有时候训练一整天，也吃不消，焉栩嘉抱着加菲猫躺在床上听到的是故事情节里出现哈欠不断的声音；有一次夏之光那一组练舞到很晚，一个故事刚刚讲了没两句，他就早早地去梦里吃小龙虾了，甚至于床头灯还没关。

焉栩嘉趴在枕头上探过身去够那个位于两张床正中央的电灯开关，夏之光嘴里还喃喃地说：要蒜蓉的别放辣！

焉栩嘉捂住嘴，憋着笑声摁下按钮。

“啪”

一夜好眠。

*《一千零一夜》原文

二、

住在大平层的时候，还是有些集体生活中值得拎出来、好好讲讲的趣事。

具体哪年倒是不太清楚，大约还是暑假，天气更热一些。

家里人不全，晚上有人因为工作不在宿舍睡觉。

没想到大概快到十一点钟，楼上有家人水管跑水了，客厅屋顶上开始啪嗒啪嗒地往下滴水，正下方那几块木地板眼看着就要被泡了。碰巧在客厅看超级英雄电影碟片的几个人里，负责找物业和楼上邻居的"重任"自然落在哥哥们身上。

沙发上坐着的剩下一个老幺焉栩嘉，还有一个不是老幺胜似老幺的夏之光。

两个人分别"盘踞"着沙发两端，一人抱着一个抱枕，从房间里被叫出来看情况的老谷路过一看，坏笑着对俩小子留下一句：行，你俩好好呆着吧。

"老谷你屋没跑水吗？"夏之光不甘示弱。

"没大事，就是卫生间灯管里漏了不少水，找了个不知道谁的脸盆接着水呢。"

看着老谷表情还是那副没所谓的样子，夏之光直接学他老成的样子摇了摇头，谷嘉诚见状还没来得及反驳，楼道那头彭楚粤的声音却先传了过来，"谷嘉诚你快点出来！灯管漏水情况让你拍视频，怎么还没微信上发过来？"

焉栩嘉早就用抱枕挡住了自己的脸，只留下两只圆圆的大眼睛，忍着满腹笑意看着他俩耍贫嘴。

谷嘉诚挠了挠头只好又原路返回。

夏之光和焉栩嘉两个人颇有默契地四目相对望了一眼，眼神交汇那一刻，对着离开的背影爆发出来一阵笑声。

这笑声像是一根火柴窜出来的欢快的小火苗一样，点燃了整个房子里的热烈分子。

往常被哥哥们盯着很少能找到机会晚睡，夏之光第一个提议就是把这部电影看完再说。

焉栩嘉附和着点了点头，虽说他刚刚也笑出眼泪来，现在却又变回一副惜字如金的样子。

拿着遥控器调音量的夏之光一下子没反应过来，对于这"热烈氛围"下突然转冷的态度有些迷糊。

「怎么了？！」一向直来直往的夏之光反而被自己这股莫名其妙的小情绪给噎回去了。

就这么默默过去五分钟，坐在沙发另一头若有所思的焉栩嘉突然站起身来往厨房走。

夏之光本来装作没事人一样，目不转睛盯着电视屏幕，可眼神却出卖了自己，不由自主地偷偷溜走、跟着焉栩嘉飘。

焉栩嘉倒是很快就转身走回来，甚至只是离开了不过两分钟而已；然而这短短两分钟里，夏之光由于走神，完全没发现自己错过了蜘蛛侠在本片的高光场景。

"给。"

焉栩嘉递过来一瓶在冷藏室翻出来的可乐给夏之光。

"啊，谢了。"

夏之光一边用右手拉开铝罐冒着冷气的拉环，一边用余光扫视焉栩嘉仰头喝可乐的侧脸。

"我，牙套，疼。"

焉栩嘉紧挨着夏之光坐下来，用食指和中指轻轻地将两边的嘴角努力向上推，转身面向他，扯出微笑的样子。

说到这，夏之光才恍然大悟回过劲儿来。

"是不是又'拧紧'了？"

他也学着焉栩嘉的动作，双手各伸出一只食指，把两颊的软肉用力挤到苹果肌，露出一个标准的露齿微笑；虽说像是在做模仿一样，可是他做的更好笑一些，这直接导致焉栩嘉刚刚平复一些的"笑神经"再次被刺激到，眼看着又要开始放声大笑起来。

夏之光自然是不希望他被钢制牙套突起部分硌的笑不出来，那很痛苦，于是他反过来将两只手指向下扯，做了个嘴角向下的表情。

万万没想到，适得其反？！

焉栩嘉也不知道自己是怎么回事，仿佛夏之光就长在他笑点上一样，一些其他人get不到的那种。

上次也是这样的。

刚刚从牙科医生那里回来的焉栩嘉正在饭桌上一边等着开饭，一边无精打采地在背单词。

彭楚粤，赵磊和夏之光五分钟前刚刚回家。

家里只有两个浴室可以同时用，这天不知道怎么回事，抢先坐在饭桌前的人竟然是夏之光。

夏之光从冰箱的冷藏室里翻出来最后一听冰可乐，焉栩嘉眼看着他一口气喝了大半，随后又匆忙地仰头一饮而尽。

他直接把罐子扔到了厨房里那个系好的垃圾袋里，又假装什么都没发生过一样，向焉栩嘉偷偷"嘘"了一声。

结果洗完澡出来的彭楚粤果然去冰箱里翻了一会，好像在找什么东西。

这时焉栩嘉其实已经将整件事情的发展猜出个七七八八，但是夏之光又拜托他别讲出来，他只好静观其变。

然而就在开饭后，彭楚粤刚刚开始念：太凉的碳酸饮料喝太多对胃不好……

夏之光突然打了个嗝。

不是很响的那种。

……可就是连着打个不停。

焉栩嘉那个有些"奇怪"的笑点开关又被夏之光这把"万能钥匙"给打开了，捂着嘴偷笑，停不下来。

那天楼上邻居家漏水事件彻底解决以后，哥哥们回到客厅，夏之光和焉栩嘉两个人都半榻半躺在沙发上睡着了。

焉栩嘉睡熟之前依稀记得有人哄着他，叫他起来回屋里睡。

趴在他身边的夏之光朝着那边也"嘘"了一声说，小点声，嘉哥牙疼，才睡着呢。

三、

真正作为出道艺人之后，工作上自然会遇到很多同龄人不会经历的事情。

比如出国要工作而且几乎没有空闲时间出去逛街，比如明明住在拍摄场地的酒店里却需要一大早起床、赶时间做妆发……诸如此类"残酷"的事实。

那天一大早，隔壁被化妆师征用的房间里哈欠连连，抽签抽到最后一个起床名额的焉栩嘉也没大睡醒，距离约定时间五分钟前才眯着眼睛按掉手机闹铃逼迫自己起床。早上八点，经纪人准时敲响他的房门，告诉他直接去隔壁房间洗漱，八点半准时试衣服，如果迟到就要减少收工后半小时出门逛街的时间。

这句话让原本睡眼惺忪的焉栩嘉来不及抱怨，赶忙套上旁边椅子上搭着的黑色运动服套装，为了争取多逛一间手办店的时间，忍了。他小跑了几步，拐进了门上标着"试衣间"记号的那间标准间，左手刚刚推开虚掩着的盥洗室推拉门，一抬头，镜子里赫然是正在小心翼翼拿着一块小刀片刮胡子的夏之光。

"嘉哥早"

夏之光的声音像是被昨天定食套餐里山药泥黏住了一样，有些含糊，他好像刚刚把啫喱泡泡涂满整个下巴上，拿着刀片的手一边轻蹭着，似乎还有点抖。

"之光你也早。"

焉栩嘉虽然还没有到需要自己天天刮胡子的程度，但是在家里爸爸曾经教过他怎么用电动剃须刀。

他还记得自己用啫喱的时候不小心倒多了，就像是拿错了一瓶按压式喷头的罐装奶油，一股脑儿地挤在脸颊这块"蛋糕坯子"上。想到这，焉栩嘉拿着牙膏又偷瞄了一眼和他并肩站在洗手台前的夏之光，不禁怀疑现在的他是否也经历着差不多的"啫喱事故"。

"要不我去找人借个电动的？"

焉栩嘉一边刷牙一边关注着夏之光刮胡子，总觉得自己该帮个忙。

夏之光停下来手上的工作，摆了摆手，"没事，你看，我这已经差不多刮完了……来之前带的那个落在上个酒店里了，还没来得及拿回来，不碍事。"

"真的不用？"

"等你刷完牙我也弄完啦！"

大约过了两三分钟，两个人的确是几乎在同时间去开面前的水龙头。

然而就在焉栩嘉把漱口水倒掉的同时，旁边传来一声"嘶"地吸气声

夏之光在用水冲洗刀片，手上还滑，拧开水龙头的力度没有掌握好，水流一下子过猛，把锋利的刀面朝向了指腹，结果说时迟那时快，刀片把左手无名指指尖那块儿给划破了，留下一道细细的血印子。他顾不得下巴上还没洗干净的泡沫，连忙用右手去抽台面上的纸抽。

焉栩嘉刚刚起床的时候忘记戴上自己的框镜，也还没来得及戴隐形，有些看不清夏之光的伤口情况，他只好弯下腰凑近过去看。

夏之光本捧着手指本想直接用水把伤口旁的啫喱泡沫和血迹清洗干净，再用卫生纸临时包扎处理一下，却没想到焉栩嘉一只手径直伸过来握住了他的手腕，打断了他的动作。

"等、等一下……"

只见焉栩嘉另一只手在运动衣的口袋里摸索着，翻出来一包崭新的创可贴，上面还印着一些可爱的花纹，看起来像是创可贴品牌和某动画人物联名的那种。

夏之光下意识地想要拒绝，却还是被焉栩嘉抢先一步，撕开了包装纸，不慌不忙地把胶布一点点贴服地按在指尖。

"谢谢嘉哥……"轮到夏之光有些脸红。

"不用找啦"焉栩嘉又拍了拍翘起的创可贴。

"本来是给我弟带的，他喜欢看这个动画，我跑了三个便利店才找到……没想到还能救急派上用场。"

倒是说得轻巧。

目睹了整件事夏之光真的有被他这种不经意间的"耍帅行为"感动到五秒钟。

如果没有看到焉栩嘉头顶上呆毛蹭上的泡沫。

"那这次回国，我要买个礼物好好谢谢小嘉嘉咯？"夏之光笑着点点头，好似在逗他。

"诶诶？我呢？"焉栩嘉又仰起头像是只寻求鼓励的小动物。

"嘉哥你看看你头顶？"

转头看见镜子里的自己，焉栩嘉也猝不及防地被自己头发上沾到的几抹白色逗笑了。

可能是蹭到了夏之光脸上还没来得及擦掉的那些啫喱。

"还不是你挤了太多"

"彼此彼此"

男孩子之间的嘴硬小对话被化妆师的"闯入"打断了。

"你们两只小花猫，快点快点，试衣服要迟到咯！"

当天晚上，焉栩嘉躺在榻榻米上的被褥里，例行进行睡前最后一件事——"删垃圾短信"。

也不知道是翻到哪了，删到了日历里一些被临时放在"纪念日"这一项的memo，翻着翻着，就看到了最开始的那条——'训练营-长沙'。

点开一看，已经距今1001天。

已经这么久了吗？

他不禁在心中默念着，仰头透过窗户眺望着远方的夜空，好像和第一次住宿舍那天是差不多的样子，好像月亮旁同样没挂着几颗星星，好像那天他也很晚才睡。

他也还记得那天深夜的睡前故事是，夏之光讲的一千零一夜。

四、

如果说第一天，接受住一百多个人的大通铺是归咎为勉强有些新鲜感，不出一周时间，大部分人已经完全把当时说的什么"没问题"给抛到脑后去了。

同样刚刚进创造营的焉栩嘉当然也是其中一员。

即使他在去青岛之前，心里或多或少给自己做了些许思想工作。

或许是他第一次亲身经历这种失眠，那种练舞时间过长后四肢酸痛、疲惫都无法让他躺在小床上入睡的感觉。

人的神经在黑暗中极度紧绷时，大概感官的敏感度也会飙升。

大通铺里的时间流速仿佛和外界全然不同，他们不可以擅自拉开遮光的窗帘，大通铺几乎一整天都开着亮如白昼的白炽灯。

比如焉栩嘉从练习室回来的时候还没有熄灯，爬上床强迫自己闭目养神，他潜意识里认为自己上床的时间早就过了十二点。然而在他转辗反侧大约半个小时之后，路过床边的不知道哪两个人，他们的小声私语从远处洗漱间逐渐听得清楚，

"……刚问了选管，原来才十一点多，难怪还有人问我来不来一盘狼人杀"

"是嘛，那我换身衣服去那边找你们"

……

四面八方的各种声音像是一盘坏掉的磁带，被塞进了大通铺这台"老式录音机"里。他们入营的那天好像有一只看不见的手摁下了播放键，把它藏在某个角落里，等到后来大家找出来"罪魁祸首"，却发现录音机坏掉了，怎么也关不掉它所发出的噪声。

夏之光在入营交手机那天拿了个撕掉包装外皮的白色塑料瓶，里面好像装了满满的胶囊，他从背包中将它找出来、放在床头的时候哗哗作响。

焉栩嘉有些意外，看了眼身边的摄影师，还在拍，当下也没直接问出口。

倒是夏之光事后单独过来找他，"嘉哥，给。"

说着递过来两个小小的透明盒子，里面分别装着十几颗像是软糖一样的东西。

"这啥？"焉栩嘉压低声音问。

"阿粤分给我们的睡眠软糖，一次最多吃两粒……怕你睡不好。"不知道为什么，夏之光的眼神好像有意在躲开焉栩嘉。

"每个人都两盒吗？"

"不是。我自己带了褪黑素，不知道下次什么时候换宿舍……所以我的也给你好啦。"

焉栩嘉觉得自己早该猜到，那个哗哗作响的小瓶子里是夏之光常吃的褪黑素。

可惜那天选管很快就来叫大家集合，焉栩嘉还没来得及跟夏之光说：你最好还是别吃太多，对身体不好。

焉栩嘉从枕头旁翻出来了那两盒夏之光和他的睡眠软糖，拿了两颗，默默放进嘴里含着。

很少尝试用药物入睡的焉栩嘉想起来，夏之光之前在家里藏的褪黑素被彭楚粤翻出来教训了几次。

无法入睡的夜晚，那一定，很难熬吧。

半梦半醒之间，焉栩嘉耳边的呼噜声、对话声还有水流声仿佛都消失了。

他好像又回到了梦里。

梦到了13岁的他，有个少年的声音在给他讲故事。

那故事断断续续的，一些重点的人物姓名好像都被记忆模糊掉了。

"*……国王每天都想：'我暂且不杀她，等她讲完故事再说。'”

是《一千零一夜》的第一个故事。

想到这，梦里的场景逐渐变得清晰起来。

一间不大不小的屋子，并列摆着两张双人床，焉栩嘉睡在靠里面的那张，讲故事的人则躺在靠窗的那张床上。

有少许月光透过窗帘。

故事讲完，焉栩嘉听到了一声呢喃，"晚安。"

他睡着了。

在成团夜的那晚，大家回宿舍的时候已经是凌晨四五点钟了。

每个人都好像累的不行，走廊里偶然听到的走路声都是很轻的那种。

夏之光独自一人回到他和周震南的那个双人间，想着提前收拾一下书桌上的东西。

上面除了他自己的一些日用品之外，有人放了一摞书在那。

他一开始还以为是周震南的书，可最上面那本封皮上赫然写着《一千零一夜》。

"应该不是他的，是送给我的吗？"夏之光在心里默问。

书的脊背上有被人翻阅过的痕迹，将它拿在手里，右下角的书页有些自然的卷起。

随手一翻就翻到了被折角的那一页，是最初那个故事的结尾。

"*日复一日，桑鲁卓的故事无穷无尽，一个比一个精彩，一直讲到第一千零一夜。她一共讲了一千零一个故事，终于感动了国王。

国王决定不杀她了，并且将这些故事派人记录下来，永远保存。"

有人在这结尾的空白处用黑色签字笔写着：

晚安

今晚可以再帮我讲一个睡前故事吗？

end

*《一千零一夜》


End file.
